Stuck
by psychology nerd
Summary: Of all people to be stuck on an elevator with at three in the morning, why did it have to be him?


I'm a new fan, having just caught Dark Cupid last Sunday and then spending the rest of the week watching every episode in English and French. So, this is my attempt at a short little fanfic for it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

At three in the morning, most people were in their beds, sleeping. Marinette wasn't one of those people.

"Marinette, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked, poking her head out of her jacket.

"I can't sleep, Tikki. Besides, I'm fine as long as you're here, right?"

Tikki smiled up at her. "Right."

She clutched her sketch pad to her chest as she pressed the button for the elevator. At the top of the tower, maybe she would find inspiration up there.

It had been a totally random decision. She had woken up around one, grabbed a snack, then decided she was going to come here and work on her designs.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind her as the elevator started to close, but then it stopped. She whirled around, finding someone fighting the door back open.

She frowned. Who else would be here at three AM?

The door was finally pried open, and Adrien stepped inside, looking just as surprised as she was. But, then, he flashed her a smile. "Couldn't you sleep, either?"

She froze, unable to move or speak. Where was Alya when she needed her? Oh right. Probably in bed like a normal person.

"I uhh just wanted to . . . Sketch my work on!"

Marinette's face heated up. Of all the people to always sound like an idiot in front of, why did it have to always be him?

But, like the perfect gentleman that he was, he never acknowledged it and just nodded like he understood what she just said.

The elevator couldn't go up fast enough. She stayed in the farthest corner she could away from him, trying to compose herself while he stared into the night sky. The whole purpose of coming here at this time was to avoid as many people as possible, and of all people, why did it have to be him?

The elevator came to an abrupt stop. Marinette waited for the sound of the doors to open, but it never came. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Adrien, whose lips were in a tight line.

"Wha. . . What's going on?" she asked.

"I think we're stuck," he said.

Her heart dropped into her chest as she realized what that meant. Stuck in an elevator . . . With Adrien? That sounded like a dream come true, but it was a nightmare when she couldn't even speak a coherent sentence.

"It's probably temporary," he said. "It'll be moving again in a couple minutes, I'm sure." He didn't sound so sure.

Marinette looked down at the city below. As Ladybug, she jumped off of tall building and fell from long heights all the time, but she never had much chance to actually look down. Now, she did, and the view was making her nauseous.

"Marinette? Are you okay? You don't look so good," he commented. "And . . . I just mean, you look like you've seen a ghost."

She slid down to the floor and clutched her knees to her chest. "I'm fine. I just . . . Need to sit down."

Great. Now Adrien was going to think she was afraid of heights. How did she get chosen to be Ladybug again? She couldn't look down in an elevator. She couldn't talk to a boy without tripping over her words. Yet, she was expected to protect the city. Whoever chose her had a sick sense of humor, she thought.

She looked up as Adrien fumbled in his bag and pulled out a water bottle and popped off the cap. "Here. Drink this." He held it up to her face.

She lifted her head and Adrien pressed it to her lips. She took note that it seemed a little had been drank of it already, and she mentally squealed. Her lips were touching something that had been touched by Adrien's. That was almost kissing, right?

"Don't worry. I'm not sick or diseased or anything," he said as she took a sip.

She pulled her head away after just barely getting her tongue wet. He hesitated, but then put the cap back on the bottle and took a few steps away from her. A strange tension filled the air between them as he looked around again. Then, after a minute, he looked at her. "So, if you don't mind me asking . . . Why do you seem so afraid of me sometimes? Like right now."

Marinette tensed. "I . . . I . . . " Great. She was too afraid to even deny being afraid of him! What was wrong with her?

"I don't bite, you know." He chuckled. "But, seriously. You're acting like I'm the last person you want to be stuck up here with."

She swallowed her fear as well as she could. "I'm . . . I'm sure you don't really want to be stuck up here with me, either."

"Well, technically, I don't want to be stuck up here at all, but since I have to be, I'm glad to be stuck up here with you."

Marinette's heart fluttered in her chest, and her blush deepened. "I'm . . . I'm not afraid of you, Adrien." The words came out barely above a squeak. "I just . . . I guess I feel . . . Inadequate."

He furrowed his brow. "Why would you ever feel that way?"

She became aware of the sweat dripping down her face, and just how close they were in the confined space. Her face was hot, and her head was starting to spin a bit. A few minutes had passed. Why wasn't the elevator starting up again?

He knelt down before her. "There's nothing about me that should make you feel inadequate. I'm a normal person. Nothing special about me."

If there was nothing special about him, then why did her heart flutter just from him being near her? If he was a normal person, she wouldn't have this problem and they wouldn't be having this conversation.

She buried her head deeper into her knees and groaned. "Please . . . Don't talk about it. Not now. I don't feel so good."

He rested his hand on her back, and she fought the urge to look at him.

"Are you claustrophobic?" he asked.

Tears stung at her eyes. Could this night get any worse?

"I never . . . Had this problem before," she said. "We're never going to get out of here."

"Hey, don't think like that," he said. "Think positive. They'll have to fix it. This is a tourist trap, remember?"

She didn't respond. Where was Cat Noir? He could've easily gotten them down. Of all times for him not to be there, she needed him. But then, what if . . .

Her eyes grew wide and she looked up.

Could this be part of an akuma attack? Maybe a disgruntled electrician was akumatized and shut down the power throughout the city! And here was Ladybug, trapped in an elevator and too afraid to even stand up . . . .

"Adrien, I don't know if this elevator is just broken down," she said. "What if . . . Someone did it on purpose?"

He sucked in a deep breath and didn't respond for a moment, but then he said, "Well, if there is someone out there doing it, I'm sure Ladybug is on it and will get us out of here."

No, she thought. Ladybug was stuck up there trying not to throw up. Why didn't he mention Cat Noir? Nevermind, she thought. Even if she had the strength to transform, she still couldn't or else Adrien would see.

He seemed to try so hard to keep his composure, but something in the way he shifted made him seem less calm. What did he have to worry about?. It wasn't like it was his responsibility to keep the city safe. Speaking of, where was that cat?

Adrien started pacing. What was he supposed to do? What if there was an akumatized person on the loose? He glanced down at Marinette. He couldn't just transform in front of her. If he could have, he would've gotten them out of there already. Where was Ladybug?

Marinette was still cradling herself on the ground, looking unusually pale. He wanted to save her. He wanted to get her out of there. But, how could he? Just Adrien wasn't going to get him far.

He slid down beside her, staring at her for a long minute. Her breathing was slow and shaky. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Marinette, it'll be okay, I promise."

She shook her head, and it was then he noticed a tear roll down her face. A pang of guilt stung his chest. He could do something for her, but instead he was just sitting there.

"Can I see your designs?" he asked, hoping to distract her.

She didn't budge. He sighed.

"Marinette, look at me." He tilted her chin so she was looking at him. She hastily wiped the tears and sweat from her face.

"We'll get out, okay? Just be strong," he said.

She nodded, and then he stood up. Using all his strength, he slammed himself against the glass, but it didn't budge. He winced and Marinette gasped.

On numb legs, Marinette stood up and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I can't just stand around," he said. "I don't like seeing you upset."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You don't have to play hero. Let the electricians deal with it."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll get us out of here."

Marinette gripped his shoulder a bit tighter. "Adrien, please. Don't hurt yourself."

He looked back at her, finding her eyes filled with worry and concern. Concern for him. It had been a while since anyone had looked at him that way. She may have seemed scared of him at times, but she also cared for him. And he cared about her. Which was why . . .

"Marinette, I have something I need to tell you," he said. "I'm going to get us out of here, and no one is going to get hurt."

Her eyes lit up with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at his jacket. "Plagg, claws out."

Marinette stared in a state of shock as Adrien suddenly became Cat Noir. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, leaving a hole big enough for them to get through. Back to her, he bent forward, and she climbed on his back, still unable to process what was going on. He ascended the Eiffel Tower, stopping at the top. She felt sicker than before, but now for multiple reasons.

As soon as they reached the top, his wristband beeped, but he didn't seem in a hurry to change back. He placed her on the ground and took a few steps back, studying her face.

She wanted to say something, but the second she opened her mouth, something else came out. He placed his hand on her back as she threw up over the ledge. He said something she couldn't make out, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien, not Cat Noir.

When she was sure she was done, she turned back to him. "You're . . . Him?"

He nodded. "This is between us, Marinette. No one can know about this."

She nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

"I believe you." He flashed her a smile, but she could tell he was still worried. She would've been, too.

It wasn't fair to put him through this worry, she thought. He revealed his identity to save her, and the fair thing to do would be to confess as well, but then she remembered the last five minutes and thought better of it. If he knew, after witnessing that . . . No. Another time.

Adrien looked around, on guard. But, the night was peaceful. No akumatized person on a rampage to be found, at least not yet. He gave up his identity, just to save Marinette.

"Thank you, Adrien," she said. "I know that wasn't easy for you, to give up your secret and all."

His mouth curved upward. "You're welcome. See that? You can speak in proper sentences now. You never had any problems talking to Cat Noir, just me. Why? And don't say you feel inferior."

She stared down past the ledge, feeling more calm than in the elevator. If he could confess his big secret, the least she could do was confess a little one. "I just . . . Really want you to like me, I guess. I always hoped we could be . . . Friends? But, I understand if you have enough friends. I'm just plain old Marinette. It's stupid, right? Why would you want to be friends with _me_?"

He cocked his brow. "I just gave up my secret to get you to safety. I thought we were already friends."

Her cheeks warmed. "I guess you're right."

From somewhere below, they heard something slowly creak to a halt, and they were brought back to the elevator.

"Hey, what the-Look at this mess!"

Adrien tensed, then gave her a mischievous grin. "You up for another ride?"

She groaned. "Not really. I still feel sick."

It was as if he didn't hear a word she said. The next thing she knew, she was looking at Cat Noir.

 _Maybe Adrien and Cat Noir really aren't so different after all._


End file.
